My Father is a Mutant
by speedster101
Summary: (AU)It's Harry's First year at Hogwarts and he's really enjoying it but when he finds out the truth about his Parents things start to get complicated and his friends are rather surprised about the news to but they don't care no matter who Harry's father is they'll will always be friends no matter what the consequences are.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Author's Note: What do you get when you're the son of the famous Colossus of the X men a life where no one could mess with you due to your gargantuan height and muscular build Speedster101 here presenting another Harry Potter is the son of someone else story this time its Colossus from the X men movies set during X men 2 and Sorcerer's Stone leading up to Deathly Hallows but before Stryker's assault on Xavier's school enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men or Harry Potter for they belong to Marvel and JK. Rowling**

It was a bright sunny day in Winchester New York and City folk and shopkeepers alike were minding their business doing odd jobs and working in their stores and after the whole ordeal with mutants in the city who lived at Charles Xavier's school for the gifted the New Yorkers were ok with people protecting them but if mutants were involved they will gradually see them as freaks even though some of them aren't there to hurt or harm them like Magneto's brotherhood of mutants or Wolverine when he's in a uncontrollable rage or giant robots called sentinels, but with all the hustle and bustle going on in the city it's hard to tell the difference between a mutant and a muggle whether you're from The Wizarding World or born and raised by muggle's and within the crowd of people a 30 year old green eyed redhead was making her way to a muggle hotel whom where she was staying at for 2 days until she was ready to leave for London when she arrived at it she was making her way to the front desk where she was greeted warmly by the worker at the desk. The worker was that of a tall thin man with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Welcome to the Winchester hotel a hotel for Wizards, Witches, Squibs, and Muggle's alike how may we assist you?" the man said.

The redhead was skeptical at first I mean a hotel for more than just muggle's but also wizards, witches and squibs as well, seems very suspicious especially when they're not fans of mutants but the redhead held in her suspicions and approached the tall thin man then said.

"I like a room please" the redhead said.

"And what room would you like miss uh miss" The worker trailed off.

"Evans Lily Evans" the redhead finished for the worker.

"Alright miss Evans what room would you like" the worker asked.

"whichever one are available" Lily said.

"Well we have a witch suite on the 3rd floor available do you want that?"

The worker asked.

Lily nodded and said.

"I'll take it" she said.

"And how how long do plan on staying with us?"The worker asked.

"For 2 days" Lily answered.

"The worker nodded and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard of the desk's computer and handed Lily the room's key and said.

"The room's number is 313 straight down the hall and to the left pass the elevators I hope you enjoy your stay" the worker said. And got back to work while Lily left for the third floor.

**Meanwhile…**

Peter Rasputin also known as Colossus was in the courtyard of Xavier's school for the gifted was talking to Jean who was telling him that her cousin was going to be visiting today but for two days only and is also looking forward to meeting him and everybody else and Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Your cousin sounds like a real nice person Jean and I'm looking forward to meeting her to he said happily, but when will she get here and do you even know where's he staying at" he asked Jean excitingly.

"She told me in her letter that she was staying at a hotel and that she'll come by after she check's into her hotel" Jean told him.

With that said the two started to head inside the school once they were in Charles Xavier approached them then said to Jean.

"You got a visitor Jean" Charles said.

"Who is it Professor?" Jean asked.

"It's your cousin" he answered.

Jean smiled and said. "Thanks professor tell her I'll speak to to her in a few minutes" she said while Xavier nodded then headed for his office where Lily was waiting.

Once Xavier was gone Jean turned and faced Peter then said.

"Well looks like my cousin is here you want to meet her now or later?" Jean asked him.

"Now seems like a good idea" Peter responded while Jean nodded before both him and her headed for Xavier's office where Lily was waiting for them.

In Xavier's office Lily Evans was seated across from Xavier's desk awaiting her cousin's arrival but her waiting was cut short when she heard the sound of the door open, so she turned her attention to it and saw her cousin Jean and another person enter the person was muscular male had jet black hair his height was gargantuan and had blue eyes and she smiled at them both.

"Lily!" Jean exclaimed and hugged her cousin which she returned.

"Hello Jean it's good to see you again" Lily said.

"You too Lily" Jean said.

Then Lily turned her attention to the gargantuan man and asked.

"Can you tell me your friends name she said while looking at Peter.

Jean nodded then introduced Peter to her.

"Lily meet Peter Rasputin also known as Colossus" Jean said to Lily whom had walked up to Peter and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Peter I'm Lily Evans you know I knew someone named Peter back home in London but he's a lot different than you and I would gladly appreciate it if you told me a bit about yourself afterwards" Lily said to Peter who replied by saying.

"A course Ms Evans Peter" said who was already starting to like Jean's cousin.

Lily smiled then turned her attention to her cousin and said.

"Jean now that I met Peter can you introduce me to everyone else here she said to Jean.

"A course Lily" Jean replied and lead her out of Xavier's office to meet the rest of the X men, Peter watched the two leave and he had to admit Lily was very beautiful since he laid eyes on her and something told him he be seeing more of her in the near future.

**Author's Note: That was chapter one of My Father is a Mutant I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry Harry would show up much much later in the story so follow the story favor it and don't forget to review it but no spamming or flaming please when doing so thank you so till next time I'm Speedster101 see ya. **


	2. Meet The Xmen

**Meet The X men**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 for My Father is a Mutant where Lily meets some of the X men enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X Men or Harry Potter for they belong to their rightful owners.**

Lily and Jean were walking through the halls of Xavier's School passing rooms which all seem unoccupied at the moment.

"Where is everybody?" Lily asked Jean.

"In class she answered you see like the magic School you attended Xavier's classes focuses on how us mutants learn to control are powers or as Professor Xavier calls them our gifts and to have them used for good" Jean explained.

"Oh ok" Lily said.

While they were talking Kitty Pryde codename Shadowcat was making her way through the halls to Storm's class with Rogue, Peter, and Bobby Drake codename Iceman, when they saw Jean and Lily approaching them they stopped mid walk and waited for the two notice them and lucky for them they did.

"Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby I like you guys to meet my cousin Lily Evans" Jean introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ms Evans" Bobby said.

"Likewise Bobby Lily said.

"I didn't know you had a cousin Jean" Rogue said.

"Me neither Kitty agreed why you didn't tell us?" Kitty asked.

"I thought The Professor or Peter told you about it earlier" Jean said.

"One of them did mention that your cousin was coming to visit for two days we just didn't know you had one" Rogue explained while pointing to herself and Kitty.

Jean nodded.

"so it's true you do have cousin" said a gruff voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Logan codename Wolverine also known as James Howlett Jr.

Jean was about to introduce him but Lily stopped her.

"No introduction is needed Jean cause I already know who he is. He was in the war with my ex James" she said while Jean nodded.

"Logan was it?" Lily asked.

Logan nodded.

"It's good to finally meet you I'm Lily James ex girlfriend" she introduced herself.

"Yeah I heard of you" Logan said.

"James just couldn't stop talking about you the entire time" he said.

Lily chuckled when he mentioned that.

"Sure does sound a lot like him" Lily said teasingly.

"what else do you know because he never did tell me what happen while he was in the war with you and a few others" she said.

"Well to tell you the truth" Logan began.

"He's one heck of a prankster than Wade is" he said.

"Tell me something I don't know Lily replied with a smile.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for those of you who are following both this and Son of the Human Torch I want to thank you for your support on these stories and I assure you all that chapter 3 of The Son Of The Human Torch is being work on the moment and chapter 4 is yet to follow while chapters 3 and 4 are both finish I just haven't typed them yet so till later I'm Speedster101 see ya. Ps I apologize if there are any grammar errors and missing punctuation in this chapter I'll fix them soon. Pps I know Logan had amnesia in the films after he was shot in the head with admantium bullets by Stryker but in this universe he was never shot by him so he has all his memories and stuff. **


	3. Day 2 and Lily's Fling

**Day 2 and Lily's Fling **

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 to My Father is a Mutant I hope you enjoy it and if you spot some grammar mistakes or missing punctuation in the chapter it means that I was probably rushing through the chapter and I apologize for that now let's get on with this chapter.**

After she was done talking with Logan and after getting antiquated with the rest of the X men Lily was in the School's cafeteria talking to Peter who was telling her about his origins, powers, skills, how he got his powers, and why he's attending Xavier's School.

"That's pretty much everything about me Ms Evans" Peter said before continuing.

"what about you what's your story?" He asked .

So Lily told Peter a little about herself from the day she was born to the day she found out about her magic and that she was witch up to her meeting with James and his friends and finally her last year at Hogwarts with James.

"That's some story Miss Evans" Peter said.

"I know when I found out I was a witch I was pretty shocked about the news myself. But my sister Petunia on the other hand wasn't to please about the news" Lily said.

"Why's that?" Peter asked.

"Because she hates everything having to do with magic!" Lily remarked before finishing.

"Which is why she called me a freak" she finished.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about that" Peter replied.

"Don't be Peter it was my fault for not knowing about it Lily admitted while Peter nodded.

**Day 2**

Its Lily's 2nd and final day in New York and Peter was thinking about what the two of them should do before she leaves for London today course the can tour the School but that well take about 2 hrs or so maybe they could walk around the city and get to know more about each other but he told her everything about himself and she already told him everything about herself.

**At the Winchester Hotel…**

Lily was in her room with a shocked look on her face because she had just gotten a letter from Remus about James unfortunately after the war James had became unfit to have a child thanks to a spell placed upon him by one of the Death Eaters who was present with The Red Skull.

The look of shock left Lily's face after she heard someone knock on her room door.

So Lily causally walked to it and opened it and to her surprise Peter was at it.

"Peter?" She questioned.

"Hello Ms Evans" he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked him.

"Well since this is your last day here in New York I figured I stop by and come visit you" he answered.

"Oh Peter that's sweet and everything but don't you think the hotel staff well get suspicious about you being here?"She asked him.

"Not to worry Ms Evans I'll be out before any of the staff come by the room"he replied.

Lily nodded and said.

"Come on in make yourself comfortable she said.

While Peter nodded and ducked in to the room and to his surprise the room was simply amazing then and ordinary hotel room it had a bed fit for a queen, a kitchen, a great view of Winchester and a fireplace west of the room.

"Wow this room of yours is amazing Ms Evans" Peter complemented.

"Thanks" Lily thanked.

"But it's not going to to be like this after I leave Lily continued.

"How come?" Peter asked.

"It's under a glamour charm she answered.

"Oh ok" Peter said for he forgot that Lily was a witch and that she was good with charms during her years at Hogwarts.

It was the late evening time and it was almost time for Lily to go but before she got ready to leave her and Peter did the unthinkable and had well you know what they had hours later Lily and Peter said their goodbyes to each other and left fortunately since Lily was in a rush to get back she had to send another letter to Jean and the X men telling them goodbye and see you next time she's in New York.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you spot had any grammar or punctuation mistakes in the chapter let me know and I'll fix them right away next chapter well begin the Sorcerer's Stone arc of the story but as of right now see you next chapter.**


	4. Godric Hollow and Harry is born

**Back to London**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter four of My Father is a Mutant where we begin the Sorcerer's stone Arc of the story now before we begin this chapter there something's I want to point out so here they are so if some of you haven't figured it out yet Harry is going to be paired with Luna Lovegood as the story progresses the story is set during both X men 2 and Sorcerer's stone leading up to Deathly Hallows but before Stryker's assault on Xavier School Harry will not be staying with the Dursleys after James and Lily die(why you may ask because I can't stand child abusers even if it's just fiction) so he grows up with Remus ( don't worry Harry's not going to be a werewolf ) and after the glamour's is taken off of Harry and after his first year of Hogwarts he'll be attending the rest of his Hogwarts years with the glamours off him now with that stuff out of the way let's get with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X men 2 or Harry Potter for they belong to Marvel 20****th**** Century Fox and J. K. Rowling.**

Lily was back in London and was glad to be back although she is going to miss Jean and the X men because they haven't seen each other doing her years at Hogwarts she'll miss Logan too but who she'll really miss is Peter he was kind nice and sweet unlike some.

When Lily arrived Godric's Hallow her home that she and her ex James lived after their last year of Hogwarts upon entering she was met with open arms of her ex James along with his friends welcome back Lily James said to his ex thank you James Lily thanked.

3 weeks had passed since Lily met Peter and she was missing him and her cousin dearly she tried calling one of them but she got no response so she called Charles Xavier to see if he knew anything and thankfully he did Jean was out with Logan and the X men on a mission searching for a mutant by the name of Kurt Wagner who powers are teleportation while Peter was back at the School with him helping out the other mutants present with them and that he really misses her very much hearing that made Lily tear up some cause she misses him as well. After talking to Charles Xavier over the phone she thanked him and hung up.

Weeks quickly turned into months and just as Lily and James were made Aurors by the magic ministry Lily had become pregnant she knew who the father was but she intended to keep it her secret and sense James was unfit to bear a child due to the spell placed upon him by one of the death eaters after the war with the Red Skull she didn't tell him the news to him till later.

As the months past by Lily had finally given birth to a bouncing baby boy the only difference between the child and James was that the child had blue eyes and jet black hair James came in to see his child yes he was unfit to bear one but at least he'll be able to help Lily raise the child as their own.

**Author's Note: That's Chapter 4 of my father is a mutant sorry if it's a little short but I wanted get on with Harry's first year right away so sorry if you wanted to see Harry grow up with Lily and James before they die anyway next chapter well begin Harry's first year of Hogwarts so stick around(pun not intended) . **


	5. Meeting Ron Hermione and Neville

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5 of My Father is a Mutant where we begin Harry's First Year of Hogwarts Enjoy the chapter.**

**6 Days Later...**

An 11 year old Harry James Potter was making his way through the crowds of Muggle's of King's Cross Station trying to find 9 and 3 quarters to get to the Hogwarts Express with his snowy owl Hedwig given to him by Hagrid as a gift after he got a wand and he had to admit when he found out he was a wizard he was pretty surprised about the news at first but after Remus told him that he was a werewolf and also a wizard he was quite speechless.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry said.

The a conductor turned to face Harry and said.

"Yes what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Can you tell me where to find 9 and 3 quarters" Harry asked.

"9 &amp; 3 quarters?" The conductor questioned.

Harry nodded while the conductor laughed and said.

"Sorry never heard of it he said and headed for the the opposite direction leaving a confused Harry then again the conductor was non magical so a course he never heard of 9 and 3 quarters so Harry just went with to search for it by himself.

Just when he was about to give up he caught a glimpse of a family of redheads standing in front of a brick wall and right before his very eyes one of them disappeared into it.

So he made his way over to them when he got to the family he noticed them talking to two identical twins one of the family's sons he guessed .

"Fred you go next" said the redheaded woman to the first identical twin.

"I'm not Fred he is" the redhead twin said pointing to other twin.

"honestly women you call yourself our mother said the second redheaded twin.

"I'm sorry George the redheaded woman corrected herself, the first redheaded twin pushed his cart to the front of the wall.

"I was just joking by the way I'm really am Fred the twin said.

And ran into the wall with the second twin running in after him and just like the other redhead they both disappeared into the wall.

After the two twins disappeared Harry approached the family and asked the same question he asked the conductor,

"Excuse me can you tell me how to get to 9 and 3 quarters?" The redhead woman turned to face Harry and smiled then said.

"Of course it's Ron's first year at Hogwarts too she said gesturing to a redheaded boy with freckles and gave him a shy smile Harry looked at the redhead and smiled back at him.

He then turned to face the redheaded woman who was telling him how to get to 9&amp;3 quarters once she was done explaining Harry thanked her then turned to the redhead boy with freckles who looked slightly worried that he was going after Harry not that he mind being last after someone he doesn't know yet but he did seem like he was in a hurry before the train left them both.

"Uh Miss Weasley was it Harry asked her the redhead woman nodded at him if it isn't a problem Miss Weasley is it ok that I go after your son because it looks like he's in a rush to get on the train besides me?" Harry asked.

"Well aren't you sweet and of course you can Ms Weasley said.

"And gestured for Ron to ahead Ron nodded and pushed his cart towards the barrier between platforms 9&amp; 10 to get to 9&amp;3 quarters and straight to the wall and vanished into it.

After Ron went through the barrier it was Harry turn so he pushed his cart in front of the barrier then took off at a full sprint and closed his eyes and braced for impact. Once he was through the barrier he opened his eyes and found himself at platform 9 and 3 quarters and right in front of him was none other than the Hogwarts express the train to his satisfaction was amazing on the outside and wanted to stare at it longer but there was no time to do that so he began to gather his things and prepared to board.

On board the train Harry caught site of a compartment open at the very end he started to make way towards it when he got to it he was surprised to see the redhead from earlier the redhead saw him and smiled.

"Mind if I seat with you?" Harry asked the redhead.

"not at all" the redhead said.

"thank you" Harry thanked.

"Your welcome my name's Ron by the way "Ronald Weasley" the redhead introduced.

"Harry Potter" Harry introduced.

Ron's eyes widened then asked.

"Does that mean you have" Ron paused.

"Have what? Harry asked concerned.

"The scar" Ron whispered.

"Oh" Harry said.

And showed him the lightning bolt scar he gotten when Voldermort tried to kill him with the killing curse.

After Harry and Ron were properly introduced and after conversing with each other a witch came to their compartment with a cart full of sweets.

"Can I get you anything off the cart dears?" The witch asked kindly.

"No thanks I brought my own stuff" Ron said while showing her a couple of sandwiches wrapped in foil.

"We'll take the whole cart" Harry said while showing the witch a handful of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

Ron's eyes widened at the amount of money Harry had the witch nodded and took the payment from Harry and left the cart with them.

Once the witch left Harry got up from his seat and grabbed a few sweets off the cart and returned to his seat. "Hungry mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry answered after taking a few bites of a pumpkin pastry while Ron grabbed a few sweets himself.

Just then their compartment door opened and a round faced boy appeared before them.

"Have any of you seen a toad" the boy asked Ron shook his head as if saying no.

Harry on the other hand felt like he should help him so Harry got up from his seat again and approached the boy then asked.

"What's your toad's name?" Harry asked.

"Trevor" the boy answered.

Harry nodded and told the boy to cup your hands and close your eyes the boy did as he was told while Harry got out his wand and placed it over the boy's cupped hands and stated a spell "**Accio Trevor"** once the spell was cast Harry put his wand back and told the boy to open his eyes and uncapped his hands then the boy looked down in his hands and saw a green blob appeared in his hand then changed into a toad.

"Trevor!" The boy exclaimed.

"Thank you my name's Neville by the way Neville Longbottom the boy said.

"Glad to help Neville"

Harry said and sat back in his seat.

"I didn't get your names" Neville said.

"Ron Weasley" Ron introduced.

"And you?" Neville said.

Looking at Harry.

"Harry Potter" Harry introduced.

Neville's eyes widened.

"Merlin the Harry Potter your family and mines been allies even before we were born do you mind if I sit with you?" Neville asked.

"not at all Neville" Harry answered before scooting over for Neville to sit down with him.

After having a conversation with Neville about their families being allied with each other the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and two front teeth appeared at the door before them and already dressed in her School robes.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl asked there's no need to look for him anymore Hermione I found him thanks to Harry here Neville said while gesturing to Harry.

The girl now known as Hermione looked to who Neville was gesturing to and like Ron and Neville her eyes widened at who she saw then said.

"your Harry Potter!" Hermione exclaimed before continuing.

"I read all about you" she said.

"Yeah that's me" Harry said. still still not use to his fame for surviving The Killing curse.

Hermione then faced Ron who was about to do a spell of sorts on his pet rat.

"Oh are you doing magic?" she asked interested.

"Let's see it" she finished. with that said Ron cleared his throat and waved his wand then said .

"Sunshine daisies turn this stupid fat rat yellow! he said. but nothing happen.

"You sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked she got no answer.

"I'll take that as a no she said so she got out her wand then said.

"Watch and learn she said while pointing her wand at Harry's glasses "**Oculus** **Repairo"** she said as sparks came out her wand fixed Harry's glasses even if they weren't broken first place Harry then removed his glasses and looked at them while Hermione put her wand back.

**Author's Note: Well that was chapter 5 it took me time to finish but it's finally done and I hope you enjoyed it now the next chapter is of this is already done so give me some time to type it and to Mattcun stop requesting me to write more of story please it's starting get annoying plus I can't focus on the same story the entire time especially when I have others on hold so try to be patient next time thank you. **


	6. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Welcome To Hogwarts**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6 of My Father Is a Mutant enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X men for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Xavier's School for the Gifted…**

6 days had passed sense Peter met Lily and he was beginning to wonder why he hasn't heard from her or gotten a single letter from her he asked Jean if she heard from her cousin or anything sadly her response was the same as his she hasn't heard from her cousin either she couldn't even contact her telepathically.

"I see you think something happened to her"? Peter asked worriedly "not without me knowing about it" Jean answered while the two were talking Charles came out of his office Jean and Peter saw him and approached him. "Professor do you know what happened to my cousin"? Jean asked.

"Jean" Charles began "I'm sorry to say this but both your cousin and James are dead" he said sadly "how did they die"? Jean questioned "they were both struck by The Killing Curse" "while trying to protect their child Harrison Peterson Potter or Harry for short".

**Hogmeade Station…**

Once the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station Harry along with his friends Ron, Hermione, and Neville now in their robes prepared to disembark. Once they were off the train they saw a man escorting the other first years.

"Goodness that's a rather tall man" Hermione said "oh he's not that bad" Harry replied and approached the man with his friends following close behind. "Harry the man said hello Hagrid" Harry greeted "hello yourself the man" known as Hagrid greeted back and lead them to the harbor to get to Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts…**

Once everyone got off their boats and in the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hagrid began knocking on the giant oak doors of the place. When they opened a stern woman wearing emerald robes and her hair in a bun appeared before them and Hagrid informed her that all the first years were here she nodded and opened the door and told the first years to follow her and they did.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" the stern woman "here you will learn how to use your magic and each and every one of you well be sorted into four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin". "Once you are sorted in your houses your house well be your family and well be given your own common where you can socialize with one another"she finished."Now wait here while I inform the others of your arrival"the stern woman said and left.

"I wonder what house I'm going to be put in probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" Hermione said in excitement. "What house do you think you'll be in Neville"? Harry asked Neville shrugged and said "I don't know maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw" he said what about you Ron he asked "I know I'm going to be in Gryffindor" Ron answered and "you Harry what house do you think you'll be" in Ron asked "probably Gryffindor or Hufflepuff cause there the only ones suited for me" Harry said. The stern woman came back and told them that their ready for them everyone nodded and followed Professor McGonagall as Hagrid called her to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note: I'm going to stop it right there now I understand that some of you are wondering why I didn't have Harry meet Draco in this and the previous chapter the answer is simple it's because I didn't want to take the scene from the movie so I had him meet Draco off screen and Peter now knows about Harry but he want see him not until his summer vacation so till next time see ya. **


	7. Hogwarts House Sorting

**House Sorting**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 7 of My Father is a Mutant but I'm afraid that it's going to shorter than the previous chapters for it's but the Hogwarts house sorting and a course Peter finding out that' he has a son so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X men 2 for they belong to their original owners.**

**Xavier's School for the gifted…**

Hearing the name Harrison Peterson caught Peter's attention "what did you say her child's name was again" Professor? Peter asked "his name was Harrison Peterson Potter Peter" Charles answered. "Lily named her child after me? Peter asked only the middle name Peter Charles assured him then that means Peter began yes Peter Charles said as calmly as possible you have a son.

Jean's eyes widened at the news while Peter stood still with a look of surprise and happiness on his face "how did this happen" Professor? Jean asked "well Jean on your cousin's 2nd day here she gotten a letter from Remus Lupin one her ex's friends about James being unfit to have a child do to a spell placed upon him after the war with the Red Skull". Where is he now my son that is? Peter asked he's in Scotland attending his first year of Hogwarts but I'm afraid he won't accept you as his father right away for he believes his parents are to be James and Lily Potter Charles said calmly.

**Hogwarts Great Hall…**

Once all the First Years including Harry and his friends were in the great hall and at end of it they saw a three legged stool with an old hat resting on top of it then the hat stated to sing which caused all the first years save for Hermione and Harry to look at the hat in surprise.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge in what you see,_

_I'll eat my if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Top Hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_And I can cap them all,_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you,_

_Where you ought to be,_

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry,_

_Set Gryffindor apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil,_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you have a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind,_

_Or perhaps Slytherin,_

_Where you make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their end,_

_So put me on don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (through I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

After the hat was done singing Professor McGonagall was standing beside the stool while holding the first year's names on it.

"When I call your name come forth so you can be sorted" Professor McGonagall said.

Susan Bones

Hufflepuff!

Hannah Abbott

Hufflepuff!

Pansy Parkinson

Slytherin!

Draco Malfoy

Slytherin!

Ronald Weasley

Gryffindor!

Hermione Granger

Gryffindor! The hat shouted while Ron let out a groan.

Neville Longbottom

Gryffindor!

The list went on and on and on once everyone else was sorted in their houses it was Harry's turn to be sorted into a house.

Harry Potter

Gryffindor!

After Harry was sorted into Gryffindor Headmaster Dumbledore got up and made a announcement telling all the present in the great hall that the third floor is and that no one is allowed up there further notice.

**Author's Note: As I stated above the chapter was going to be shorter than the previous chapters and before anyone asks Yes Dumbledore will be manipulative in the story he was going to be senile in it but after watching Deathly Hallows part 2 it turns out he was manipulative the entire time and yes I speeded through the House sorting for it was too long for my taste I also would like to point out that although Dumbledore is going to be manipulative in story Ron, Ginny, The Twins, Sirius, Remus, and Hermione will not be under them I hope that's ok with you guys if not then I'll only have Ron will be under them. **


	8. Gryffindor Common Room

**Gryffindor Common Room**

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 of My Father Is A Mutant although there won't be too much in this chapter either but enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X men 2 for they belong to their original owners.**

**Hogwarts…**

After the welcoming feast Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through the halls of Hogwarts making their way to the Gryffindor common Room to rest for tomorrow classes when they got to the entrance the room which was a portrait of a Fat Lady and said the password to get into the room once it was said the portrait swung opened revealing the Gryffindor common room.

"That Fred I'm going to kill him for telling that that the sorting was scary" Ron said angrily "well just be glad that it wasn't a troll you had to fight or anything much worst Ron" Harry said, "yeah there's that " Ron replied.

"We better get some sleep classes start first thing in the morning Hermione said and the others nodded.

**Xavier's Office…**

"What do you mean Professor I mean if Harry is Peter's son then shouldn't he be able see him?" Jean asked "and he will Jean he will just not now" Charles answered "well when can I see him?" Peter asked "soon very soon or if we're lucky during his summer break Peter" Charles said while Peter nodded.

**Author's Note: Like I said not much was going to be in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it so till next chapter see ya.**


	9. First Day Jitters

**First Day Jitters**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 9 to My Father is a Mutant enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X men 2 for they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Hogwarts…**

Morning arises and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting ready for their first day of Hogwarts so they got on their robes and exited the Gryffindor Common Room and headed for the great hall for breakfast. And not a moment too soon because the School's caretaker Mr. Filch was already handing out schedules to everyone present in the great hall for breakfast.

After breakfast was Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to make their way to their first class which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. When they arrived at the class they took their seats, after everyone was seated the doors of the classroom opened up and a cat came in then transformed into Professor McGonagall.

Welcome to Transfiguration Professor McGonagall said for those of you who don't know my name is Minerva McGonagall head of Gryffindor house Deputy Headmistress and you Transfiguration teacher McGonagall finished. After McGonagall said that the rest of transfiguration went on well for the first years including Harry his friends and a blonde girl with blue eyes who was giving a dreamy look on her face towards Harry.

The lesson was to transfigure a basic matchstick in to a needle which everyone save for Harry was having trouble with while Harry succeeded in doing so which earned him a congratulations and house points from McGonagall. After transfiguration and the rest of their classes Harry Ron, Hermione and Neville went to the great hall for lunch before they head for their next class and probably last class for the day which was potions with Snape.

"I'm not looking forward to potions today" Ron said grumpily "why's that Ron"? Harry asked "don't you know who the teacher for potions is" he asked" Serverus Snape head of Slytherin house" Hermione answered for him. " I'm sorry was I talking to you Hermione?" Ron asked" no I wasn't" he answered while Hermione just rolled her eyes then went back to studying.

After lunch Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to head towards the dungeons for just in tin time for them to bump into the blonde from transfiguration knocking her down.

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter 9 of My Father is a Mutant I hope you enjoyed it anyway the next chapter of the story is going to be posted soon it's already done and I 'm typing it as I speak so see you next chapter. **


	10. Meeting Luna Lovegood and Potions

**Meet Luna Lovegood and Potions**

**Author's Note: Chapter 10 to My Father is a Mutant in this chapter Harry meets Luna Lovegood enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or X men 2 for they are owned by Jk. Rowling Marvel and 20****th**** Century Fox.**

Having to see this Harry told the others to go ahead and he'll catch up they nodded and headed for the Dungeons while Harry went to help the girl up. "Sorry about that" Harry said while holding his hand out for her to grab which she gradually accepted and Harry brought her to her feet.

"Thank you Harry Potter" the girl said in an airy voice," you're" welcome but how do you know my name are you like Mr. Olivander?" Harry asked the blond girl nodded and introduced herself. "My name is Luna by the way Luna Lovegood" the girl introduced in her airy voice "nice to meet you Luna a course you already know who I am" Harry said. "Well I better get to potions before Ron and Hermione will notice I'm missing it was nice meeting you Luna" Harry said before placing a kiss on her cheek causing the both of them to blush slightly and then he took off to the dungeons to meet with Ron and Hermione for potions leaving a blushing Luna.

When he got to the dungeons he saw his friends waiting for him at the class's entrance. "Bout time you got here mate" Ron said "what do you mean Ron I was only gone for 5mins" Harry said "yeah and talking to Loony Luna" Ron said. "Yeah so what it's not a crime" Harry said "Harry" began "Luna is a very odd girl" Hermione said "so if I was odd as Luna would you turn on me"? Harry asked the two and they shook their heads as if saying no then the trio went into the potions class.

Now Potions was probably one of Harry's least favorite class's maybe it was because of how hostile Snape acted towards him and the other houses besides Slytherin or how hostile he acted toward s him for looking like James Potter but with Lily's emerald eyes. After potions was done and over with Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to make their way back to the Gryffindor common room to rest for tomorrow's class's.

**Author's Note: That's it for chapter ten now I would have showed the entire potions class scene but I really wouldn't not to mention Snape's personality would be a total pain for me to do but I'll try to do my best in later chapters but as of now I'm Speedster101 and I will see you next chapter.**


	11. Flying Brooms and Cerberus

**Flying brooms and a visit from Lily's ghost**

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 11 to My Father is A Mutant in this chapter is flying lessons and Harry gets a visit from his mum's ghost enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and don't own so I don't even have to say it.**

**Hogwarts****…**

It was the third period of classes for the first years including Harry and friends and the trio was just making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast before starting their classes. When they arrived they took their seats at the Gryffindor table and began eating.

While they were were eating Luna took the opportunity to approach the trio and sat next to Harry. This caught Ron's and Hermione's attention but they didn't say anything about it they just continued eating their breakfast.

After breakfast the trio left The Great Hall and headed for the castle's courtyard for flying lessons with Madame Hooch. Once they were outside all the students we're talking among each other only for it to be stopped by the sound of a whistle once all the talking ceased all eyes were turned to face Madame Hooch the School's flight instructor and Quindditch teacher. After explaining the basics of flying it was time for the actual flying lessons to begin.

"Now I want you to place your hand over your broomstick and say up" Madame Hooch instructed. **"Up"** all the students shouted the broom first flew up into Draco's hand causing him to have a satisfied smirk on his face then it flew up into Harry's hand like the broom wanted to go there. "Now that you have your brooms in your hands get ready to take off" Madame Hooch said and as if on cue Neville's broom unexpectedly took off from the ground then flew him high up only for his robe to get snagged on to something and only for it to break off due to Neville's weight causing him fall down and landed on the ground dropping his rememball in the process.

Madame Hooch took the opportunity help him up while Harry just felt guilty for not getting to him in time, "oh let me have a look at you" Madame Hooch said while Neville showed her what she wanted to see. " oh that looks bad" Madame Hooch replied then said "I'm taking Mr. Longbottom to Madame Pomfrey I see a single broom in the air someone going to be expelled" she warned then left for the Hospital wing.

Once the two was gone Draco went to the place where Neville had fallen and picked up his rememball "did you see the look on that squib's face when he took off of the ground" Draco asked his fellow Slytherins and they nodded this was when Harry's Gryffindor side came out. "Give it here Malfoy" Harry said "or what Potter" Draco said Harry was about to lunge at Draco but Hermione held him back to stop him from making a scene that was when Draco took the chance to get on his broom and takeoff with Neville's rememball with him.

"Catch me if you can Potter" Draco taunted before flying off Harry was about fly after him but before he could Hermione stop him again and said "you heard Madame Hooch Harry if she sees you in the air you'll be expelled"Hermione chided but Harry ignored the warning then took off after Draco causing Hermione to roll her eyes and then huffed. "Give it here Malfoy" said Harry who had finally caught up to Malfoy "you want it so bad Potter then go and get it" Draco remarked before tossing it in the direction he came from while Harry flew after it.

While all this was going on Professor McGonagall was in her class looking over the first years work, Her attention was then drawn away from it towards the window where she spotted Neville's rememball quickly approaching it. But before it could come crashing through the window right before her very eyes Harry flew in front of the window and caught the rememball in his hand then flew off to join his friends.

After successfully catching the rememball Harry flew back to friends where they all cheered for him and congratulated Harry catching it. However the cheering was soon ceased when Professor McGonagall "Mr. Potter could you come here for second" Ms McGonagall said so Harry made his way towards McGonagall and followed her inside to Hogwarts.

Once they were inside Hogwarts they were walking through the castle's corridor and Harry couldn't help but ask where Mrs. McGonagall was taking him, "I'm not in trouble or anything am I Professor?" Harry asked the stern transfiguration teacher. "No Mr. Potter you're not" McGonagall answered while Harry nodded so the two continued walking through the corridors of Hogwarts until they came to the Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"Professor Quirrell can I borrow Mr. Wood for a minute" Professor Quirrell looked at McGonallgall dumbfounded then nodded. Just then a 2nd or 3rd year Gryffindor came out of the class then followed Mrs. McGonagall and Harry though the corridors until they came to a unused corridor.

"Mr. Potter meet Oliver Wood he's the captain of the Gryffindor Quindditch team here at Hogwarts " Professor McGonagall introduced while Oliver and Harry shook hands after they shook hands McGonagall approached them and said "Oliver I think I found you a seeker" she said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

After hearing about the news on Harry's performance during flying lessons McGonagall told Oliver that he could go back to class he nodded then headed back to Defense against the arts while McGonallgall lead Harry to his next class.

**Scene break**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way to the Gryffindor common room after today's classes were done for and they haven't noticed how late it was "so you guys know Halloween coming up soon right" Ron questioned "yeah we know Ron but I don't know if I'm all that excited about it as much you are" Harry said sadly "why not mate?" Ron asked his friend "it's the day I lost my parents to Voldemort Ron remember?" Harry asked Ron however flinched when he said Voldemort's name but nodded and said "yeah I remember sorry for bringing Halloween up mate" Ron apologized. "It's alright Ron" Harry said just then the trio felt a sudden movement below their feet "The staircases move remember" Hermione reminded them.

They nodded and continued up the stairs only to find themselves on the third floor yet again. Through this time they noticed that the Troll that usually stood frozen in its place was missing from the floor, just then they heard the sound of footsteps from in front of them and not wanting to get caught by a prefect or a teacher they quickly hid inside a unknown room slamming door behind them in the process which woke up a certain Cerberus.

"You think anyone heard us?" Harry asked "I don't think so Harry no one else was on the floor except us" Hermione said. Unknown to them a certain Cerberus was towering over them a course no one noticed it not until it started drooling over Ron, "yuck" Ron said in disgust as he wiped the drool off his robe with his hand only for them to hear a growl from behind them.

The trio slowly turned their heads and slightly paled at what they saw and screamed then exited out of the room until they were off the third floor. When the trio arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Rooms they were having a chat at what they just experienced.

"I think we're safe now" Harry said "what the Bloody hell was that" Ron said between shock and fear, "That Ron was a Cerberus Remus told me about it apparently Dumbledore brought it in without no one knowing" Harry replied "WHAT" the two shouted in a unison while Harry chuckled softly then said " Yeah I was surprised about it to although I'm not sure what he needs it for through" Harry said "but that doesn't explained why would he have a rogue Cerberus on third floor" Hermione said. "I can answer that" said an airy voice that was all too familiar to the trio so they turned around and saw none other than Luna Lovegood the first year Ravenclaw that the trio ran into on their way to Potion during the first period.

"What do you mean Luna?" Harry asked "I know why he has a Cerberus on the third floor" Luna answered this caught the trio's attention "you do" Ron questioned Luna nodded then said "he brought it here to protect an artifact of sorts known as the Sorcerer's Stone said in her usual airy tone of voice. "Did you say the Sorcerer's stone?" Hermione asked Luna nodded "I read all about the stone didn't it use to belong to Nicholas Flamel the Alchemist" Hermione asked Harry nodded then said "yeah it did but why would it be here in Hogwarts?" Harry wondered.

"Dumbledore probably wanted to keep it secret from everyone so no one would risk their lives to get it" Ron said while the others nodded at each other then turned back to face Luna. "Thanks for bringing this to us Luna but you better get back to your common room before Percy finds you" Harry said while Luna nodded and asked "do you mind if you walked to the Common Room with me just in case if I get lost on the way?" Luna asked Harry who had nodded and led Luna to the Ravenclaw Common Rooms.

After the two arrived at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room Luna turned to face Harry and said "thanks for walking me to the common rooms Harry" she thanked "it was my pleasure Luna especially after what you did for me and my friends" Harry said while Luna blushed "it was no problem Harry" Luna said while Harry nodded and said "I'll see you tomorrow Luna" Harry said then headed back to the Gryffindor Common rooms. As Luna watched Harry head back to The Gryffindor Common Rooms she could help but notice that Harry looked like he had gotten slightly taller but she didn't bother to remind him so she decided tell him tomorrow during breakfast.

After Harry reached the portrait of the fat lady he said the password and the portrait swung open revealing the Gryffindor Common room then Harry entered the portrait then headed to the boy's dorm. When he arrived he saw that everyone was sound asleep so Harry went into the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and get ready for bed for the night.

Once he was done with all of that he started to make his way back to the dorm, when he arrived back at the dorm he didn't expect to see a ghost with red hair and emerald green eyes much his own there. So without any hesitation Harry approached the ghost and greeted her.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter folks I had other stories that are a WIP so the next chapter of this probably won't be worked on till the 1st of November or later in the months ****now what you just read with that scene between Luna and Harry after Harry dropped Luna off at the Ravenclaw Common Room that was just a hint at what's to come in the next chapter so I apologize if you wanted see the mutation in this chapter anyway next chapter Harry's true parentage is revealed and the mutation kicks in so till next chapter see ya.**


End file.
